


Prompt for day 23 of Inktober

by Fearie



Series: Inktober 2019 [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet Tooth!Donghyuck, baker!mark, cherry pie, prompt giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearie/pseuds/Fearie
Summary: Mark loves to bake. He can't cook, but he can bake evn better therefore. The only thing is: He doesn't like sweets.Still every night he takes some of his creations home, because he knows a certain someone, who adores them and him of course.Attention: This is just a prompt, feel free to use
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Inktober 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502471
Kudos: 7





	Prompt for day 23 of Inktober

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> Here I is another prompt I had last year for Inktober. I hope you fall in love with it eventully and write, because I won't. I still adore this idea dearly, so I would be happy if you link me somehow after you wrote it.
> 
> Feel free to use this prompt and even change some parts. 
> 
> Best wishes, Fea <3

So here is the full idea:

Mark is the owner of a small bakery and Coffe Shop. He lives his dream, cause he realized he had great talent in making cakes when he was still a little child and baked with his family members. He himself ever just enjoyed making cakes tho and wasn't much of a sweet tooth himself. 

Still he didn't like if the left overs go to waste when he closed the shop in the evening. So he always chooses a sweet little cake to take home to his boyfriend, who is a real sweet tooth, but can't bake to safe his life. (He can cook tho)

Lately Donghyuck had a carving for cherries, so this eveneing Mark choses a cherry pie desert to take home, while already imagining the sweet smile playing around his boyfriend's mouth. 

Added bonus: If Mark sweetly feeds Donghyuck at home

Added secomd bonus: If Mark gets lost looking at Donghyuck's lips that look so kissable and red just like cherries.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this prompt and it inspired you to write.
> 
> If you wanna chat, please leave a comment or text me over Twitter (@fea_rie)


End file.
